Baddiel Whiskers
Whiskers Baddiel(VWF049) was born on Febuary 22, 2002 in theWhiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. She had two litter-mates Stato and Skinner. The were the first litter born to Flower. They survived to adulthood but her sister Skinner disappeared probably predated. Her brother would stay in the group till he left and joined the Gattaca. He later disappeared while roving. Baddiel soon became the oldest female under her mother Flower. Her and Mozart were often evicted from the group. Baddiel mated with a rover named JD. She gave birth to her first litter on March 9, 2004 to De La Soul(VWF068), Arrested Development(VWM069), Flava Flav(VWM070) and Bad Boy Bubby(VWM071). They all suvived. She mated with JD again and gave birth to her second litter on October 10, 2004 of three male pups, Maladoy(VWM080), Jogu(VWM081) and VWM082. One of her pups sadly died. She was evicted by Flower with Mozart but her sister got back into the group. The Whiskers split in two. One splinter group was led by Flower while the other splinter group was led by Super Furry Animal(VWF062). Baddiel then trailed the splinter group led by her younger half sister Super Furry Animal. She then plucked up the courage and joined them, this time there was no sign of Flower so Baddiel joined the group. She was older than Super Furry Animal and easily overthrew her and took charge of the group. Baddiel was a dominant female for the first time. She was then fitted with a radio collar by the KMP to keep track of her group. Unfortunately her reign as Queen of her group was short. A few days after the split, the Whiskers groups reunited. The position of dominant female was then fought between Flower and her daughter Baddiel. Flower and Baddiel fought for dominance viciously, Flower was older, bigger and much more experienced, so eventually she over powered Baddiel, forcing her into submission. Flower then evicted her daughter Baddiel and this time, it was permanent. Baddiel was back to being an outcast, having chalenged Flower for the crown, Flower was unlikely to ever allow her back into the group. Rugrats Baddiel joined forces with an evicted Zappa female named Windgat. The two females stayed together and were soon joined by two Lazuli rovers named Ziggy and Jethro. They formed a new group called the Rugrats. Baddiel was the oldest of the two females so she won dominance easily. Litter-mate brother Ziggy and Jethro fougth for dominance till finally Jethro won. On June 7, 2005 Baddiel gave birth to her third litter but also her first in the Rugrats. Her new pups were Tommy(VRGM001), Phil(VRGM002), Lil(VRGF003) and Chuckie(VRGM004). All four pups survived. On October 28, 2005 Baddiel gave birth to another litter Angelica(VRGF008), Susie(VRGF007) and VRGP00. One pups didn't make it. In December 2005 Ziggy over threw his brother Jethro and became the new dominant male and Baddiel's mate. On April 23, 2005 Baddiel gave birth to Didi, Stuart, Adnrew, Chaz and VRGP011. and then again on December 11, 2006 to Dill, Kimi, VRGP017 and Reptar. VRGP017 was predated a month later. On June 15, 2007 she gave birth to Spike, Fluffy, Spiffy, Pepper and Fifi. On October 14, 2007 she gave birth toTosca, Columbus and Seacrest. Then on April 12, 2008 she gave birth to Tiny, Cutie, Huggles and Moc. On September 11, 2008 she gave birth to Marry and Lerry. On March 26, 2009 she gave birth to Hamilton, Maggie and The Beast. The Beast was predated some time later. Baddiel gave birth on August 30, 2009 to Dora, Boots and Swiper. On November 22, 2009 she gave birth to her last litter Spungy, Beta, Red Head and Catfish. She soon died on December 23, 2009. Her duagher Tosca took dominance of the group. She had been the dominant female for four long years and almost all of the member sof the Rugrats were her children and grandchildren. She was the longest lived dugahter of Flower and Zaphod. Links Whiskers Mob Rugrats Mob Tosca Rugrats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Rugrats meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats